The Ashes Fields
by MochiMontana
Summary: Corea está bajo un régimen totalitario y por años no pudo detenerse su avance. El partido que ahora está en el poder es implacable y estricto; los niños son adoctrinados, los rebeldes son eliminados. Un grupo de chicos viven en este tiempo, con historias y bandos diferentes que los une de algún modo. Monsta x y BTS Crossover.


Se dicen muchas cosas cuando un país se encuentra en la ruina.

Las voces se mezclan, como las emisoras mal sintonizadas de una radio sin señal; voces de ancianos, jóvenes y poderosos. A pesar de la confusión dicen lo mismo: Corea está irremediablemente perdida tanto de manera económica como moral, cultural o política. Se convirtió en la sombra de su pasado, enfrentando el mismo destino que muchos otros países tercermundistas habían tenido, flagelados por el hambre y la guerra.

Resultaba irónico que sucediera, pero como es natural en esta era de hombres, era algo que había comenzado de manera gradual y cuyos resultados habían terminado por horrorizar a la población cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Otros países más desarrollados organizaron campañas para apoyar a la nación necesitada y darles refugio a los que escapaban de los conflictos civiles. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente; los expertos en las noticias de Europa y Latinoamérica comenzaban a preguntarse si no sería mejor que Corea terminara de caer para rearmar una nueva nación.

Así de mal estaban las cosas, pero aún no había pasado lo peor. Porque aunque pareciera una broma, en esos años de democracia y libertad de expresión, la historia volvió a repetirse.

Comenzó con pequeñas reuniones, de personas demasiado calladas y demasiado ignoradas por la sociedad como para que alguien realmente les diera importancia. Sus discursos eran los mismos que años atrás habían repetido otros líderes en otros países pero por la misteriosa magia del pasado, de algún modo sonaba más vivo, más convincente.

Pronto, llenar bares no alcanzaban. Las plazas públicas pronto se convirtieron en el lugar favorito de las congregaciones. Se hacían llamar Unidad Socialista Activa Coreana, aunque eran más conocidas como USAC por sus siglas en la mayoría de los estandartes; el nombre realmente no importaba ( _al menos no en ese tiempo_ ) ni tampoco tenía mucho sentido escuchar demasiado sus discursos sobre el trabajo explotador, la política corrupta y la defensa nacional siendo una burla. Realmente no parecía ser un partido con mucho futuro, ni siquiera cuando el innegable carisma de su líder, Yoo Seung ( _periodista retirado por acusaciones de discriminación y violencia_ ) pareciera atraer cada vez más adeptos a sus movimientos para liberar a los oprimidos.

Y probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor, que la USAC quedara como otro partido destinado al fracaso en un tiempo de políticas burguesas y acomodadas sobre el capitalismo y la exportación. Pero como se mencionó antes, a la historia y los hombres, les gusta repetirse. Y fue ese capricho lo que llevó a la USAC a ser cada vez más popular desde que iniciaron sus debates en un bar...el capricho y la ayuda de un hombre millonario.

Nadie notó realmente lo que era diferente al principio; Yoo Seung vestía y hablaba mejor, de pronto tenía más hombres a su lado que constantemente susurraban cosas en su oído; los militantes eran cada vez más soldados de la ideología antes que obreros. El movimiento de las masas aumentó a medida que mejoraba la propaganda; y muy pronto, las plazas ya no eran suficientes.

Al cabo de un año, la USAC ya pedía de manera formal la entrada de su partido político al parlamento de Corea y exigía ser reconocido como referente de la necesidad de los trabajadores. Al año y tres meses, la diplomacia había comenzado a flanquear y ese habría sido el momento de pensar que tal vez la USAC no debería estar allí.

Pero creció, entre el frenesí de una sociedad en la que los más enriquecidos gozaban del trabajo pesado de los más vulnerables ( _la esclavitud moderna, según Yoo Seung_ ) y aumentaban sus capitales con los tratados de control militar a países de menor poder. Avanzó con paso lento, como el de un hombre ciego en medio de un bosque repleto de espinas. La USAC pronto nombró enemigos a la causa; desde políticos opositores, escritores, periodistas y empresarios. El bosque de espinas era extenso y el partido usó esa referencia a su favor para armarse contra ellas.

Las primeras voces de advertencia se comenzaron a escuchar, palideciendo en el mar embravecido de civiles gritando en los desfiles. Las espinas que se clavaban en la USAC tenían nombre y apellido, la mayoría de estas personas también tenían una reputación entre el pueblo y cierta influencia en las mentes un poco más reacias al nuevo partido modelo.

Pero era tarde, muy tarde para cambiar el curso letárgico de la historia. El problema era que ellos aún no lo sabían.

Yoo Seung seguía siendo débil, un hombre enfermizo y con pequeños ojos llenos de odio; pero ahora era un hombre rodeado por otros de mayor astucia y estaban infectados de fanatismo. La astucia fue capaz de lograr que la violencia en sus discursos y acciones fuese sutilmente más aceptada. El odio a las ideologías sociales, la homosexualidad o religiones no católicas parecían tener sentido una vez que se demostraba el peligro que representaban tales acciones a la comodidad que ofrecía la igualdad económica y el crecimiento del país.

Así que las voces comenzaron a silenciarse. Por juicios sobre atentados al presidente hasta la muerte de un matrimonio de periodistas en un accidente automovilístico de sospechosas circunstancias. Las evidencias de la creciente violencia en las calles a manos de militantes de USAC eran incontables, pero nadie parecía tener ojos, ni oídos y mucho menos bocas.

Todo de desarrolló de manera tan rápida que daba miedo. Y lo que más asustaba era la facilidad con que las personas parecían apoyar cada vez más el partido a pesar de las pruebas. Cualquier excusa era válida para quitarle importancia al asunto de las represiones; a menudo solían proclamar que Yoo Seung era el líder indicado para el país y eso era por una ecuación muy simple: desde que la USAC se instaló en el parlamento, la economía, el trabajo y el capital habían crecido considerablemente. No había necesidad de más explicaciones, los tiempos de prosperidad por fín habían llegado luego de años de pobreza y revueltas civiles.

La manera en la que la USAC había generado esa posibilidad, era algo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos elegían ignorar, a cambio de obtener la comodidad de la que sus antiguos opresores gozaban.

En el transcurso de tres años y medio, el partido que había ganado en la gran mayoría de los distritos de Corea, ya estaban preparando su golpe final y no había opositores ni otras naciones buscando la paz que los detuviera.

La USAC tenía un gran apoyo a sus espaldas y una de esas ventajas era el poder de que la intimidación ejercía sobre los pocos civiles que se negaban a cooperar.

Cuando el presidente murió, actuaron con rapidez, como si lo hubieran planeado todo incluso esa muerte (aunque no se decía en voz alta); en pocos días, Yoo Seung se proclamó su sucesor. Por supuesto hubo votaciones, el líder de USAC dejaba que sus ciudadanos tuvieran su grato sentido de elección sobre sus vidas y podría decirse que fue un acto teatral muy convincente.

El primer golpe ya había sucedido y Corea no lo sabía: su fino hilo de democracia y libertad se había cortado con el último estertor de su anterior presidente.

Hubo rebeliones, claro que sí; también hubo una guerra que duró un año antes de que las demás naciones decidieran no intervenir. Pero la USAC había prevalecido, Yoo Seung había salido victorioso manchando sus estandartes con la sangre de los rebeldes pero seguía en el poder. Ahora eran las radios internacionales las que comentaban que Corea tenía el líder que merecían; dejando que sus esfuerzos por combatir las doctrinas en ese país, sólo fueran discursos y convenciones de paz, en la seguridad de sus fronteras.

Luego fue el otro golpe, el sorpresivo y último. Tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera Yoo Seung pudo creerlo.

Y no pudo hacerlo hasta su muerte, una semana después de ser apresado, con una soga atada a su cuello y el vacío de la trampilla bajo sus pies. El afable y carismático líder del partido modelo había sido acusado de alta traición a los ideales que él mismo había impuesto. La justicia había hablado.

Y el hombre que lo había llevado a la muerte ahora observaba el puesto de líder con ojos envidiosos.

El comandante de las fuerzas armadas de la USAC , Park Hyosung, llegó al poder poco después. Era la joven promesa del partido, una mente prodigiosa y con el carácter indicado para gobernar el país, para afrontar la crisis que aún no se había erradicado.

Park Hyosung era militar, y por lo tanto, su mandato lo sería también. Lo consideraban un hombre justo y podría hasta decirse que el país crecía exponencialmente a través de sus tratados con naciones aliadas a la causa de la USAC. Por supuesto, las voces contrarias se seguían enmudeciendo, ahora no habían sólo militantes en las calles sino también soldados. Hubo toques de queda y las religiones que no fueran específicamente católicas fueron erradicadas.

En realidad, las personas se daban cuenta de que el capitalismo seguía allí pero no era el que ellos habían deseado cuando la USAC apenas era el sueño de un hombre loco en un bar de Daegu. La gente sabía que el trabajo se hacía más pesado para las familias más humildes y que la violencia en algunos vecindarios causaban muertes a manos de la USAC.

Pero también sabían que la economía crecía y que Corea estaba saliendo del pozo económico y social, de alguna manera eso parecía funcionar para ellos.

La verdadera doctrina aún no había comenzado, Park era un hombre inteligente y sobre todo, paciente. Sabía que la nueva generación de jóvenes bajo su mandato marcaría la diferencia en Corea, tenía que asegurarse de que la USAC se quedara con lo mejor de los corazones de los hijos del país. Los civiles lo permitirían, los civiles habían elegido pagar el precio por el crecimiento de sus capitales.

Al parecer, Corea al fín tenía el líder que merecía.


End file.
